destiny
by Lindenlife
Summary: Red nicht solchen Unsinn Olivia. Verdammt sprich nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein dummes…“ Als der Schuss fiel, kam es mir vor, als wenn alles in Zeitlupe ablief.


Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn nichts so klappt wie es soll. Das ist doch jedes mal das gleiche. Und ich steck immer mittendrin. Was mach ich nur falsch?

Ich wollte eigentlich rechtzeitig auf Arbeit sein und nun steh ich hier, ungefähr 200 Meter vom SVU Gebäude entfernt und werde von einem Mann bedroht, der mir die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Tochter gibt.

„Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch einmal", bat ich ihn jetzt mindestens schon zum fünften Mal.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!", schrie er mich an.

Ich wollte doch einfach nur schnell rein gehen, kurz mit Cragen sprechen und wieder verschwinden.

Ich hatte heute frei, ich sollte gar nicht hier sein, aber ich hatte trotzdem eine Zeit mit Cragen ausgemacht. Genervt schaute ich auf meine Uhr.

Ich war nun schon 10 Minuten zu spät.

Das machte keinen tollen Eindruck.

Sonst war ich ja auch nicht so.

„Ich werde sie anzeigen! Sie kommen mir nicht so leicht davon! Meine Tochter wurde mir genommen und Sie sind Schuld!"

Langsam reichte mir dieser Typ.

Ich wusste jedoch nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte.

Mit Worten lies sich dieser Typ nicht beruhigen.

Langsam bekam ich Angst. Was war, wenn er auf mich losging, plötzlich eine Waffe zog?

Ich hatte nichts um mich zu wehren.

Meine Dienstwaffe lag zu Hause.

Toll ich hatte meine Dienstmarke mit, die mir jetzt nicht viel nützen würde.

Jetzt ärgerte ich mich, dass ich mich nicht um entschieden hatte und lieber meine Waffe anstatt der Marke eingesteckt hab.

„Hören Sie, Sir. Lassen sie uns reingehen und über ihr Problem in Ruhe reden."

„Ich will aber nicht in Ruhe darüber reden!!"

Der Typ wirkte wie ein Schrank auf mich.

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zutrat, kroch die Panik immer weiter in mir hoch.

„Sir, ich habe ihre…", doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn der Typ sprang mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf mich zu und schlug mir kräftig in den Bauch.

Ich keuchte vor Schmerz und riss vor Erstaunen die Augen weit auf.

„Halten Sie verdammt nochmal ihr vorlautes Maul!"

Als ein weiterer Schlag auf mich eintraf, sank ich auf die Knie.

Ich schlug hart auf, merkte den Schmerz jedoch nicht.

Ich fragte mich, warum hier verdammt nochmal keiner war, der mir half.

Es mussten doch Passanten hier vorbei laufen.

Das war eine belebte Straße. Wo waren denn alle wenn man jemanden brauchte?

„HEY!", rief jemand hinter mir.

Ich kannte die Stimme, konnte sie nur gerade nicht zuordnen. Ich war noch zu benebelt.

„Aufhören! Sofort!"

Bevor der Typ erneut auf mich einschlagen konnte, hielt ihn ein Mann fest, nein eigentlich waren es zwei Männer, oder es war ein Mann mit vier Beinen.

Ich konnte nicht anders als auf den Boden zu schauen.

Mir war schlecht. Ich atmete keuchend und rang mit mir, nicht direkt vor die Füße der anderen zu spucken.

Ich merkte, wie sich der Typ von Schrank wehrte, doch der Mann mit den vier Beinen gewann die Überhand. Ich triumphierte innerlich.

Ich hörte Stimmen über mir und auf einmal waren doch noch mehr Beine da.

Ein paar von ihnen brachten den Typen weg und zwei Beine kamen auf mich zu.

Ok doch kein Mann mit vier Beinen.

„Liv, ist alles ok mit dir?"

Ich blickte nach langem Ringen mit meinem Magen doch noch hoch und schaute direkt in Elliots blaue Augen.

„Elliot, was…ja es ist alles in Ordnung."

Elliot hielt mir seine Hand entgegen und ich überlegte kurz, ob ich seine Hilfe annehmen sollte, aber ich war stark, ich konnte alleine aufstehen.

So eine Lappalie konnte mir nichts anhaben. Als Elliot merkte, dass ich seine Hilfe nicht annahm, zog er seine Hand zurück und schaute mich fragend an.

„Es ist wirklich nichts", sagte ich ihm etwas genervt. „Trotzdem Danke."

Ich schaute verlegen runter und klopfte mir den Staub von meiner schwarzen Hose.

Ich verstand gar nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet heute diese Hose angezogen hatte.

Ich hätte jede x-beliebige anziehen können, denn ich war nicht im Dienst, ich hatte einen freien Tag. Mal sehen, wie oft ich das heute noch feststellte.

„Fin hat Schreie gehört, wir sind gerade reingegangen. Und dann haben wir hier hinten diesen Mann gesehen, der eine Frau angegriffen hat." In seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit und außerdem Schuldgefühle.

Ich fragte mich, warum er sich einbildete, schuld zu haben. Ok vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein.

„Lass uns rein gehen." Ich schaute Elliot erst einmal verständnislos an, bis ich begriff, dass er die SVU meinte.

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Gemeinsam betraten wir das große Gebäude und Fin kam uns entgegen.

Er sah etwas fertig und verschwitzt aus, was wahrscheinlich an diesem Typen lag, den er wegschleppen musste.

„Der sitzt erstmal hinter schwedischen Gardinen. Liv alles ok mit dir?"

Der nächste der fragte. Warum bloß fragten die Leute immer so bescheuerte Fragen? Natürlich war nichts ok. Mir war immer noch schlecht und mein Magen tat weh.

„ Ja alles bestens", antwortete ich ihm.

„Was war denn los? Warum hat er dich angegriffen?" Elliots Augen ruhten auf meinen und mir fiel es schwer, seinem Blick stand zu halten.

„Er hat mir die Schuld an Tod seiner Tochter gegeben und ich weiß nicht warum. Ich habe diesen Mann noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen", erklärte ich.

„Das erklärt warum er ständig Sie hat sie umgebracht, jetzt bring ich sie um geschrien hat." Fin schaute mich mit besorgtem Blick an.

Na klasse, gab es hier noch mehr Leute, die sich unbedingt Sorgen um mich machen mussten?

„Oh mein Gott, Liv ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Munch und Casey kamen gerade angerannt und umzingelten mich, wie hungrige Wölfe ihre Beute.

„Ja alles ok, er hatte den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite."

Die beiden schauten mich mit denselben besorgten Augen an, wie es Elliot und Fin bereits taten.

Mein Gott, ich war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Warum sah das eigentlich niemand. Davon mal abgesehen, war Casey z.B. jünger als ich. Na ok gut, die anderen waren alle älter, aber das gab ihnen trotzdem nicht das Recht mich so anzuschauen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", holte mich Munch aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Ich bin mit Cragen verabredet. Danach verschwinde ich wieder."

Das musste als Antwort reichen.

Nach dem mich alle weiterhin anschauten, drehte ich mich wortlos um und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Alle kamen hinter mir her, als wären sie meine Bodyguards. Das wurde ja immer besser.

Ich wettete im Stillen mit mir, dass wir nicht alle in den Fahrstuhl passen würden.

Und ich hatte Recht. Casey und Munch waren auf einmal der Meinung, dass sie noch was zu erledigen hätten, also fuhr ich mit Elliot und Fin alleine nach oben.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, dass war mir auch nur ganz Recht.

Mir kam die Fahrstuhlfahrt heute viel länger vor, als sie eigentlich war. Ich spürte die ganze Zeit Elliots und Fins Blicke im Rücken, obwohl sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal anschauten.

Als wir endlich oben angekommen waren und die Fahrstuhltür aufglitt, schnappte ich erleichtert nach Luft.

Ich trat als erstes aus dem Gang hinaus und steuerte direkt das Büro von Cragen an.

Die Tür stand offen. Ich hörte, wie Elliot sich hinter mir an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Was Fin tat, wusste ich nicht.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und Cragen schaute mich an.

„Hallo Captain, ich bin…", als er aufstand und mich mit den Worten: „Olivia, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", unterbrach, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, nicht loszuschreien.

Wenn noch jemand fragen sollte, ob alles in Ordnung mit mir wäre, denn wusste ich nicht, was ich mit demjenigen machen würde.

Ja ok, sie machten sich alle nur Sorgen um mich, dass verstand ich ja, ich würde das genauso machen.

Aber man konnte es auch übertreiben.

Ich lag nicht im Krankenhaus und ich war auch nicht tot. Also musste es mir zwangsläufig gut gehen.

„Ja alles in Ordnung." Ich lächelte Cragen an, als ich in sein Büro trat und die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten trat ich wortlos zurück in den großen Raum, in dem alle Detectives saßen und ihre Arbeit taten und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Fahrstuhl.

Als ich den Knopf drückte, der den Fahrstuhl holte, kam Elliot angelaufen.

„Liv, warte mal."

Ich drehte mich genervt zu ihm um: „Was?"

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fragte er mich nun leicht säuerlich.

Die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme wich der Wut.

„Gar keins, lass mich einfach ok?" Als der Fahrstuhl da war, wollte ich mich umdrehen und einfach einsteigen, doch Elliot packte mich Arm und drehte mich wieder rum.

„Liv, ich hab dich was gefragt!" Sein Blick sagte mir, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Mir war das peinlich, was er hier gerade abzog.

Jeder aus dem SVU-Team würde das mitbekommen.

„Elliot, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh."

„Zuerst möchte ich eine Antwort von dir bekommen."

Langsam reichte es mir. Ich riss mich los und stürmte regelrecht in den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf ins Erdgeschoss.

Die Türen gingen leider nicht schnell genug zu und schon war Elliot bei mir in der engen Kabine.

Ich konnte nicht mehr raus, die Türen schlossen sich und ich war mit ihm gefangen.

Ich wusste selber nicht, was heute mit mir los war, ich fühlte mich von allen missverstanden.

Das konnte auch daran liegen, dass Jack zu Hause auf mich wartete und ich vorhatte, mit ihm Schluss zu machen.

Jedoch hatte ich niemanden von ihm erzählt, also konnte ich keinem erzählen, was in mir Vorging.

Elliot drängte mich in die rechte Ecke der Kabine und ich bekam Panik.

Seine Hände legten sich jeweils rechts und links neben meinem Kopf an die Wand und sein Gesicht war nah an meinem, zu nah für meine Verhältnisse.

„Liv, ich möchte einfach nur wissen, was verdammt nochmal mit dir los ist!"

„Wenn du noch einmal meinen Namen sagst…"

Mehr viel mir nicht ein, meine Stimme versagte.

Ich merkte das vibrieren des Fahrstuhls an meinem Rücken und starrte Elliot angsterfüllt an.

„Elliot… bitte….", flehte ich ihn an.

Er starrte mich nur weiterhin an. Ich kannte diesen Blick, aber so sah er normalerweise nur die Täter an und nicht mich!

Als das Bling ertönte, welches ankündigte, dass der Fahrstuhl angekommen war, hielt Elliot es nicht für nötig, sich von mir weg zu bewegen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, schlug ich seinen Arm beiseite und rannte regerecht nach draußen.

Ein Glück war niemand in der Nähe.

Ich riss die Eingangstür auf und stürmte ins Freie.

Beim Laufen merkte ich, wie mir die Tränen hochstiegen.

Nein ich durfte nicht weinen. Ich war stark. Ein paar hundert Meter von der SVU weg blieb ich stehen und atmete tief durch. Ich schluckte meinen ganzen Ärger hinunter und wischte mir eine Träne weg.

„Du schaffst das Olivia!", sagte ich laut und ging ruhigen Schrittes weiter in Richtung zu Hause.

Ich schloss die Tür meiner Wohnung auf und atmete dabei tief ein und aus.

Jack wartete bereits auf dem Sofa auf mich.

Ok jetzt ging es los. Es gab kein zurück.

„Olivia, Schatz wo warst du solange?"Jack sprang sofort und umarmte mich, als ich kaum die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Ich drückte ihn sanft weg. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger in meiner Nähe ertragen.

„Schatz was ist los?" Besorgt schaute er mich an. Nein nicht noch einer.

„Jack…wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Sein Blick änderte sich schlagartig von sorgenvoll auf misstrauen.

„Lass uns eine Runde rausgehen."

Jack sagte immer noch nichts. Wortlos nahm ich die Schlüssel und mein Portemonnaie und verließ gemeinsam mit Jack die Wohnung.

Unsere Schritte hallten im Flur wieder. Draußen pfiff jetzt ein eisiger Wind, welchen ich vorhin noch nicht realisiert hatte. Passend zu meiner Stimmung.

Wir gingen eine Weile und landeten schließlich im Stadtpark.

Es hatte mittlerweile leicht angefangen zu nieseln und die Leute die noch unterwegs waren, suchten sich langsam einen trockenen Platz.

Ich hielt an und stellte mich vor Jack.

„Jack, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich…" Ich suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Ich kann keine Beziehung mehr mit dir führen. Meine Arbeit belastet dich und mich zu sehr."

In Jack's sonst so strahlenden Augen lag blanker Hass. Ich war stark, er konnte mir keine Angst einjagen.

„Olivia, dass kannst du mir nicht antun. Du bist die Einzigste mit der ich noch reden kann. Ich bin neu hier in der Stadt und habe nur dich. Nein ich werde nicht einfach verschwinden, nur weil du es so willst."

„Jack, ich wünsche mir, dass du ein normales Leben führen kannst, ohne mich. Mit mir wäre das unmöglich, verstehst du das nicht?"

Jack sah mich weiterhin eiskalt an. Ich musste weiterhin stark bleiben. Meine Stimme durfte nicht ihren Halt verlieren.

„Das ist mir sowas von egal, ich pfeife auf ein normales Leben! Olivia ich werde verrückt, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann. Ich denke doch jede Minute bloß an dich."

Seine Stimme wurde auf einmal sanft und flehend.

„Ich weiß Jack, aber… es tut mir leid, es ist vorbei. Es ist einfach unmöglich."

Ich drehte mich um und wollte wieder nach Hause laufen, als Jack mir hinterher schrie: „Komm sofort zurück! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich aber nicht um.

„Du hast kein Interesse mehr an mir, richtig? Es geht dir nicht um deine Arbeit."

Jetzt musste ich mich doch umdrehen.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht nicht um das, was ich für dich fühle." Meine Stimme fing an zu zittern und auch ich fing an zu zittern.

Nun schrie Jack mich an: „Dann sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst! Sag es mir!"

Mit nun wieder fester Stimme antwortete ich: „Ist es das was du hören willst? Bringt es dir denn was?

In Ordnung, ich liebe dich nicht. Und jetzt lass mich gehen."

Bevor ich einen Schritt machen konnte, war Jack an mir vorbei und stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Nein, niemand kann von einem Tag zum anderen aufhören einen Menschen zu lieben. Liebe dauert ewig." Nach dem er sich das von der Seele geredet hatte, zog er eine Waffe aus seiner Jackentasche, meine Dienstwaffe.

Ok Olivia, jetzt kannst du wirklich anfangen zu bereuen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Dieses Mal würde kein Elliot und kein Fin auftauchen, die mich retteten.

„Ich hab keine Angst davor zu schießen. Ich werd's tun, glaub mir. Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann…"

Jack ließ seine Satz in der Luft hängen und meine Stimme hatte jeden halt verloren, als ein schwaches „Oh mein Gott" noch rausrutschte.

Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts und rechnete mir im Kopf durch, ob ich schaffen konnte, abzuhauen. Warum hatte ich mein Handy nicht dabei? Oder mein Funkgerät? Nur meine tolle Dienstmarke, wow, ich könnte sie ihm an den Kopf werfen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das etwas brachte. Mein ganzes Leben zog noch einmal an mir vorbei.

Mein ganzes Leben bestand aber gerade nur aus meiner Mutter und Elliot. Man, hatte ich ein abwechslungsreiches Leben gehabt. Ich trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Verlass mich ja nicht du Miststück. Bleib sofort stehen. Bleib hier, hier bei mir, bitte zwing mich nicht."

„Ok, na gut, ich bleibe stehen. Du willst das nicht, dass weiß ich. Bitte beruhige dich ok? Gib mir die Waffe ", flehte ich Jack an.

„Red nicht solchen Unsinn Olivia. Verdammt sprich nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein dummes…"

Als der Schuss fiel, kam es mir vor, als wenn alles in Zeitlupe ablief. Die Kugel trat langsam in meinen Bauch ein.

Obwohl alles blitzschnell ging, aber anscheinend lief mein ganzes Leben heute langsamer ab.

Ich hielt schützend eine Hand auf die Wunde, als ich merkte, dass Blut heraus sickerte.

„Jack, warum…", brachte ich noch hinaus, ehe ich auf die Knie sank und vorne über sackte.

Ich hörte, wie Jack sich aus seiner Erstarrung losriss und zu mir rannte.

„Oh mein Gott, Olivia nein, dass wollte ich nicht. Es ist über mich gekommen. Halte durch."

Ich bekam nicht mit, was Jack machte, ich bekam nicht einmal richtig seine Worte mit.

Eine Ewigkeit später, in der ich unerträgliche Schmerzen hatte und Jack die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Entschuldigungen stammelte, hörte ich eine Sirene.

Ich nahm alles wie im Nebel war. Ich sah meine Umgebung nicht, spürte aber alles umso deutlicher.

Ich merkte, wie mich jemand ansprach, ich hatte meine Augen offen, aber alles war verschwommen.

Irgendjemand fasste mich an und hob mich hoch.

Ich glaube, ich wurde auf eine Trage gelegt. Den Rest des Ablaufes bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, konnte ich nur langsam die Augen öffnen.

Grelles Licht stach mir in die Augen.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, um mir eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen und hoffte, meine Augen gewöhnten sich so schneller an dieses grelle etwas.

Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, schlug ich meine Augen ganz auf und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

Sofort bereute ich diese Handlung, denn durch meinen Bauch schoss ein stechender Schmerz.

Ich ignorierte den Schmerz jedoch zu gut es ging und schaute mich um.

Anscheinend war ich nicht Tod. Jack hatte es nicht geschafft, mich zu erschießen.

Wahrscheinlich war sein Schuss ein reiner Glückstreffer gewesen.

Ich wettete, er hatte noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten. Höchstens einmal als kleiner Junge eine Wasserpistole.

Ich war in einem winzigen Raum mit einer grellen Lampe über mir.

Ein kleines Fenster war in die Wand eingebaut und ich sah draußen Ärzte vorbei rennen.

Ich hob vorsichtig die Decke hoch und sah, dass ich eines dieser schrecklichen Nachthemden anhatte.

Da ich zum Teil drauf saß, drückte ich mich etwas hoch um mein Nachthemd bis zum Bauch hochzuschieben.

Ich sah jedoch nicht viel außer einen großen Verband und ein wenig Blut, welches wahrscheinlich von meiner Schusswunde stammte.

Ich betastete mein Gesicht und merkte einen Schlauch in meiner Nase, den ich mir jedoch voller Wut rausriss.

Ich schlug die Decke ganz zurück, schaute mich um, ob ich irgendwo meine Sachen entdeckte, was jedoch nicht der Fall war.

Die mussten jedoch irgendwo sein, dort war mein Schlüssel drin, mein Portemonnaie. Meine Dienstmarke war mir in diesem Moment reichlich egal.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und drehte mich noch einmal im Kreis.

Wie durch einen Zufall entdeckte ich meinen Schlüssel und mein Portemonnaie auf einem Rollwagen neben der Tür.

Ich schickte ein großes Danke zur Decke und öffnete leise Tür.

Bei jedem Schritt schmerzte mein Bauch, doch das war mir egal.

Ich musste hier raus.

Auf dem Flur war viel los und ich sah einige andere Patienten in ihren Nachthemden rumlaufen und hoffte deswegen, dass ich nicht weiter auffallen würde.

Irgendwo hier musste ich doch Anziehsachen finden.

Am Ende des Flures fand ich einen Raum, an dem groß Personal stand.

Ich drückte auf gut Glück die Klinke runter. Abgeschlossen. Hier hinten in dem Teil des Krankenhauses war keiner.

Gut, dachte ich.

Die Tür eintreten würde zu viel Krach machen.

Denk nach Olivia, ermahnte ich mich selber.

Da fiel mir die Sicherheitsnadel ein, die ich wegen was auch immer gestern in mein Portemonnaie getan hatte.

Ich fischte sie raus und schaute mich noch einmal um und vergewisserte mich, dass niemand herschaute und mich beobachtete, ehe ich anfing in dem Schlüsselloch rumzustochern.

Als nach einem kurzem Moment ein Klick ertönte, seufzte ich erleichtert auf.

Ohne mich ein weiteres Mal umzublicken, öffnete ich die Tür.

Es war stockfinster im Raum, also suchte ich erst einmal einen Lichtschalter, den ich auch sofort fand.

Nach dem etwas Licht ins Dunkle gekommen war, lächelte ich zufrieden.

In dem Raum befanden sich einige Schließfächer, aber es lagen auch Klamotten draußen rum.

Ich durchsuchte sie schnell, in der Hoffnung, was Passendes zu finden, was wiederrum nicht zu auffällig war.

Zum Schluss hatte ich eine graue Jogginhose, ein schwarzes Top, eine dunkelblaue Schlabberjacke und schwarze Turnschuhe ergattert.

Fürs erste ging es.

Ich verbuddelte mein komisches Nachthemd unter anderen Klamotten, machte das Licht aus und öffnete leise die Tür.

Es war keiner in Sicht. Gut so. bloß schnell weg, dachte ich bei mir.

Endlich draußen angekommen, atmete ich erleichtert aus.

Irgendwie wiederholte sich heute jede Handlung, die ich oder andere taten, mehrmals.

Gratulation, ich hatte es bis draußen geschafft, wusste jedoch nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

Meine Wunde fing wieder an höllisch zu schmerzen.

Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus, ich hielt den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus.

Erst dieser Typ, dann der Streit mit Elliot, dann die Sache mit Jack.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mir kamen die Tränen hoch. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich dort im Park Tod liegen würde, Elliot würde neben mir knien und ihm würde es leid tun, was er getan hatte. Oh ja, er würde sich bitterliche Vorwürfe machen. Das würde ihm ganz Recht geschehen.

Er hatte mich mit seinen Handlungen verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er so war.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich es auch nicht wissen. Die Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht.

Passanten die vorbei liefen schauten mich mitleidig an.

Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, jemand meiner Verwandten wäre gerade gestorben.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

Ich wusste es nicht. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei Elliot gewesen, dem normalen Elliot, nicht dieser kalte Mann vorhin.

Langsam ging ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des SVU-Gebäudes, nur weit weg von meinem besorgten Freunden, dort hin, wo ich alleine war.

Zum Schluss des ganzen fand ich mich in einer kleinen, staubigen Kneipe wieder.

Alleine, verlassen.

Es war mitten am Tag, aber es waren lauter besoffene Kerle um mich herum.

Sollte mir recht sein.

Ich bestellte derweil meinen dritten Scotch.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat, ich hatte noch nie sowas getrunken.

Aber ich merkte langsam, wie der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat.

Meine Schmerzen ließen langsam nach.

Sowohl die psychischen als auch die physischen Schmerzen.

Als ich die nächste Runde Scotch bestellte, fragte ich, ob ich gleich eine ganze Flasche bekommen konnte.

Der nette, liebe Kellner brachte sie mir sofort.

Ich schaute auf das Etikett der Flasche. 40 %Alkohol. Nicht schlecht, dachte ich.

Meine Schmerzen verschwanden immer mehr. Ich dachte nicht mehr an Elliot oder Jack oder sonst wen, sondern nur noch an mich.

Jedoch fragte ich mich kurzzeitig, was wohl aus Jack geworden war, verdrängte den Gedanken aber schnell wieder.

So ließ ich den Tag mit viel Whiskey und ekligen Typen an mir vorbeiziehen, in einer schmutzigen, staubigen Kneipe.

Als es draußen schon lange dunkel war, der neue Tag schon da war und der Kellner langsam seine Kneipe schließen wollte, stand ich wankend auf. „Uh…", rutschte mir raus. Mir war ganz schön schwindelig.

Ich blickte in mein Portemonnaie und schluckte, als der Kellner mir die Rechnung hinlegte.

„Ich glaub", fing ich an zu lallen „das reicht nicht."

Ich entleerte den Inhalt meines Portemonnaies auf dem Tisch und herauskam ein zerknitterter 20$ Schein und ein bisschen Kleingeld.

Der Kellner blickte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Ich machte einen wankenden Schritt auf ihn zu und fiel ihm regelrecht in die Arme.

Er fing mich jedoch ein Glück auf.

„Wissen Sie was? Sie sind richtig schnuckelig."

Ich grinste den Kellner wagemutig an.

Er fand daran jedoch keinen großen Gefallen und stellte mich zurück auf meine eigenen Füße, wo ich jedoch sofort ins schwanken kam und mich irgendwo festhalten musste.

Er griff sich all mein Geld, welches auf dem Tisch lag und zog meinen Ausweis mit aus dem Portemonnaie.

Er holte ein Zettel raus und schrieb sich irgendetwas ab, wahrscheinlich meine Adresse. Danach packte er alles wieder ein und reichte mir meine Börse zurück.

„Ach können sie nicht ein Auge zudrücken?" Ich zwinkerte den Kellner süß an, jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass es süß wirkte.

„Miss, sie sollten jetzt wirklich nach Hause gehen. Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen?"

„Wie denn?", fragte ich ihn schmollend. „Sie haben mein ganzes Geld an sich genommen."

Der Kellner ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden und schob mich fast gewaltsam zur Tür.

Mir viel es regelrecht schwer, mich aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten.

Als ich draußen angekommen war, überlegte ich, wo ich heute schlafen sollte. Eines stand fest. Nach Hause kommen würde ich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr.

Ich fragte mich, ab wann man ins Koma fiel oder eine Blutvergiftung hatte.

Ich hörte, wie hinter mir die Tür ins Schloss fiel und ein Schlüssel rumgedreht wurde.

Langsam ging ich schwankend los, was mir jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

Am Ende kroch ich auf allen Vieren auf der Straße entlang.

Ich dachte gar nicht daran, was passierte, wenn mich jemand so sah.

Irgendwann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Meine Knie taten mir weh.

Meine Schusswunde merkte ich jedoch nicht, der Alkohol hatte alle Schmerzen betäubt.

Erschöpft sank ich gegen eine Hauswand.

Es stank gewaltig. Nein, ich stank gewaltig.

Als wenn ich in ein Fass voller, reinem Alkohol gebadet worden wäre.

Das wäre es jetzt, ein schönes Bad.

Aber ich musste dafür nach Hause kommen. Bloß wie sollte ich das nur anstellen.

Nach ein paar Minuten Pause kroch ich weiter.

Ich wusste nicht, wie weit ich noch kommen würde, wie lange ich noch durchhalten würde.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die ich mit kriechen verbracht hatte, wurde ich von Scheinwerfern geblendet. Ich hielt schützend die Hand vor meine Augen.

Das grelle Licht erinnerte mich an das Licht im Krankenhaus. Und schon wieder ein Punkt, welcher sich wiederholte.

Das Auto hielt mit quietschenden Bremsen direkt neben mir.

Ich bekam Angst. Was wäre, wenn es Jack ist, der gekommen war um das zu vollenden, was er vorhin nicht geschafft hatte?

Jedoch verflog dieser Gedanken genau so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Der Alkohol vernebelte mein Hirn doch mehr als ich dachte.

Eine Autotür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann stieg aus. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, ich sah nur weiße Punkte vor meinen Augen.

„Liv?", hörte ich jemanden fragen.

Der Mann kam auf mich zu und fasste mich am Arm an.

„Lassen Sie mich, sie Ferkel.", lallte ich ihn an.

„Liv du bist ja sturzbetrunken. Was bitte machst du hier? Und wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Ich hab probiert dich zu erreichen."

Ich schaute den Mann mit großen Augen an, jedoch hielt das nicht lange und ich kniff sie zusammen.

Auf meiner Stirn lagen Falten, ich verzog mein Gesicht und probierte etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich kenne dich", lallte ich den Mann erneut an.

„Du siehst aus wie mein alter Teddybär den ich mal hatte."

Ich fasste dem Mann mit einer Hand ins Gesicht und fing an ihn zu streicheln. „Nee du bist nicht mein Teddybär, der war weicher."

Ich fuhr dem Mann durch das Haar. „Ja das kommt schon eher hin, so flauschig war er auch."

Ich grinste dämlich und freute mich riesig, dass mein Teddybär gekommen war, um mich zu beschützen.

„Liv, dass reicht jetzt."

Mein Teddybär zog mich unsanft auf die Beine und ich wäre sofort wieder zusammengesackt, wenn er mich nicht gehalten hatte.

„Hey lass mich los", blaffte ich ihn an.

„Liv, dass reicht jetzt, ich bring dich sofort nach Hause."

Mein Teddybär hob mich hoch, so dass meine Beine in der Luft baumelten.

„Man, lass mich runter, ich kann alleine laufen", meckerte ich.

„Oh nein, dass kannst du nicht."

Er öffnete eine Autotür und setzte mich irgendwie ins Auto und schnallte mich an.

Ich wollte mich befreien, wusste jedoch nicht, wie ich mich wieder abschnallen konnte.

Die Tür flog zu und es dröhnte bitterlich in meinem Kopf.

Der Teddybär kam auf die andere Seite und setzte sich neben mich.

Das Auto fing an zu brummen und wir fuhren los.

Ich hielt meine Hand an meinem Kopf und brubbelte vor mich hin.

„Alles ok?" Schon wieder diese Frage, dieses mal jedoch reichlich abgekürzt.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und brummte nur ein „hm" vor mich hin.

Nach dem wir eine Weile gefahren waren und ich mich an das Geräusch gewöhnt hatte, blickte ich noch einmal neben mich.

Und dann durchfuhr es mich wie ein Schlag.

„Elliot?", fragte ich lallend. „Mein lieber guter, alter Freund. So spät noch unterwegs?"

„Liv, ich habe die ganze Zeit nach dir gesucht."

Elliot blickte stur gerade aus. Ich rutschte etwas auf meinem Sitz in seine Richtung und probierte ihn verführerisch anzuschauen.

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für vorhin, aber lass uns da später drüber reden."

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn erneut.

Elliot antwortete nicht darauf, sondern blickte einfach weiter auf die Straße.

„Scheiße, wir brauchen noch mehr Scotch!", stellte ich bestürzt fest.

„Ja Liv, aber nicht mehr heute. Was du brauchst, ist ein Bett."

Ich schaute beleidigt zu Elliot und wusste darauf selber nicht, wie mir geschah.

Meine Hand wanderte langsam auf ihn zu und ruhte auf seinem Arm.

Ihn schien das jedoch nicht zu stören.

„Du bist richtig süß, wenn du so guckst", beichtete ich ihm.

Da er keine Reaktion zeigte, ließ ich meine Hand weiter an seinem Arm herab rutschen. Ich wusste nicht, wohin das führen sollte, aber ich wusste, ich durfte das nicht.

Elliot hatte sich zwar schon vor langer Zeit von Kathy getrennt, aber er war nun einmal mein Partner.

Sei denn er erzählte Cragen von meiner jetzigen Lage, dann war er einmal eine Lange Zeit mein Partner gewesen.

Da sein Arm mit seiner Hand am Lenkrad endete, ließ ich sie auf seinen Oberschenkel fallen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert.

„Liv, ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber…"

Ich ließ ihn gar nicht weiter ausreden und unterbrach ihn frech: „Das ist lieb von dir, dass du das sagst mein Freund. Ja mein ich ernst du bist mein Freund. Weißt du eigentlich was ich an dir am meisten schätze?"

Elliots Schweigen sah ich einfach als ein „Nein" an.

„Gut, ich sag es dir. Du bist so ganz anders als andere Männer. Du bist nicht nur nen Freund, du bist mir wie ne Freundin. Deswegen geht's mir mit dir ja so gut."

„Wenn ich eine gute Freundin bin, Liv, dann solltest du ganz schnell deine Hand da wegnehmen."

Ich schaute ganz bestürzt zu meiner Hand, dachte jedoch nicht daran, sie wegzunehmen, sondern schob sie noch ein Stück weiter in Richtung seines Schrittes.

Weiter kam ich jedoch nicht, denn Elliot hielt am Straßenrand, zog die Handbremse an und nahm meine Hand weg.

„Alter Spielverderber."

„Benehm dich jetzt bitte wie ein anständiger Mensch. Ich fahre dich jetzt nach Hause. Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, denn können wir gerne normal reden."

Elliot sah mich mit kalten Augen an. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es jetzt mit ihm verscherzte oder nicht.

„Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern", lallte ich ihn zu.

„Oh ja, dass merkt man", sagte Elliot sarkastisch.

Elliot drehte sich wieder nach vorne um und fuhr weiter.

Da mir meine Aktion von eben nicht peinlich war, rief ich auf einmal: „Las uns was machen, was unternehmen. Der Abend ist noch jung!"

Elliot war anscheinend nicht begeistert von meinem Vorschlag.

„Was willst du bitte mitten in der Nacht noch machen?", fragte er mich.

„Wir könnten schwimmen gehen!", rief ich begeistert.

„Liv… es ist 3:28 Uhr, wo willst du jetzt bitte schwimmen gehen? Dazu noch ist es kalt draußen und Badesachen hast du schon gar nicht."

Elliots Erklärung hielt mich nicht von meinem vorgehen ab.

„Ich brauche keine Sachen zum schwimmen und du auch nicht. Und außerdem, wir sind Polizisten, wir kommen überall rein, wir dürfen sowas."

„Nein, wir dürfen sowas nicht. Wir sorgen dafür, dass sowas nicht passiert.", erklärte er leicht genervt.

Ich gab meinen Vorschlag auf und überlegte, was ich als nächstes tat, um die Stille zu überbrücken.

Ich war gerade einfach grad nicht in der Lage, leise irgendwo rumzusitzen.

„Man mach mal Musik an!", brüllte ich und drückte den Knopf, der das Radio einschaltete und drehte die Lautstärke voll auf.

Sofort ertönte laute Musik die wahrscheinlich normalerweise unter andere Umständen zum sofortigen Hörsturz geführt hätte, jedoch grölte ich sofort lauthals mit.

Leider hielt meine Freude nicht lange, denn Elliot schaltete mit einem „Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?" das Radio wieder aus.

„Och menno", schmollte ich vor mich hin.

Plötzlich erweckte etwas am rechten Straßenrand meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Elliot halte sofort an, da ist ein Getränkeladen, wir brauchen neuen Scotch!"

Elliot dachte jedoch nicht daran und fuhr einfach weiter gerade aus.

Ich wollte jedoch unbedingt neuen Scotch haben und fasste an die Tür, wo ich auf einmal einen Hebel in der Hand hatte und als ich an ihm zog, ging Licht im Auto an und Elliot hielt wieder an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schaltete er den Motor aus und stieg aus.

Er kam auf meine Seite rüber und schlug die Tür wieder zu, was mich nicht daran hinderte, die Tür sofort wieder aufzumachen.

Ich fand das total witzig und kicherte doof.

Elliot zog genervt die Tür wieder auf und schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der mich daran erinnerte, wenn er mit einem kleinen Kind meckerte.

„Olivia Benson, hättest du die Güte, einfach deine Hände bei dir zu lassen?"

„So ist es aber viel witziger", gab ich ihm als Begründung zurück.

Elliot schaute mich vielsagend an und ich wusste nicht, wie ich diesen Blick deuten sollte.

Bevor er wieder einstieg, kniete er sich neben die Tür und fummelte dort irgendetwas rum.

Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber als er die Tür wieder schloss, konnte ich sie nicht mehr aufmachen.

Verdammter Mist, dachte ich bei mir.

Elliot stieg wieder in das Auto und startete den Motor und fuhr ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter.  
Wie ich dieses Schweigen hasste.

„Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Scotch?", fragte ich leicht säuerlich.

„Du bekommst einen, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Wir sind gleich da", versprach er mir.

„Wohin fahren wir denn eigentlich? Zu dir oder zu mir?", fragte ich ihn.

„Immer noch zu dir, dass hat sich nicht geändert von vorhin."

Elliot klang richtig gleichgültig.

Ich hoffte, dass die Fahrt bald ein Ende hatte.

Ich fing an, mit meinen Fingern auf das Armaturenbrett zu Trommeln und summte dazu irgendeine Melodie.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, weil ich wissen wollte, wo wir gerade waren.

Ich kniff die Augen unsicher zusammen, da mir die Gegend nicht bekannt vor kam, was wahrscheinlich aber daran lag, dass für mich alles gleich aussah.

„Liv?"

Ich drehte mich fröhlich lächelnd und hoffnungsvoll zu Elliot um.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Ich schaute Elliot verblüfft an. Wieso wollte er sich entschuldigen?

„Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein?", fragte ich scheinheilig.

„Das möchte ich ja von dir wissen. Ich hab dich probiert auf Handy zu erreichen, aber da bist du nicht ran gegangen und zu Hause warst du auch nicht."

Ich überlegte kurz und antworte Elliot schließlich: „Ich hab Scotch getrunken und davor hab ich im Krankenhaus Klamotten geklaut, weil meine ja weg waren, wegen diesem doofen Jack. Und außerdem hat der mir meine Dienstwaffe geklaut."

Elliot schaute mich an und fragte erstaunlich: „Krankenhaus? Jack?!"

Ehe ich irgendetwas weiter ausplaudern konnte, konterte ich: „Das geht jetzt zu weit. Das geht dich nichts an."

Elliot fuhr noch ein kleines Stück, ehe er wieder anhielt.

„Warum halten wir schon wieder an?", fragte ich ihn deswegen.

„Wir sind bei dir zu Hause."

Na das klang doch mal schön in meinen Ohren. Ich wollte freudestrahlend die Tür öffnen, die aber nicht aufging. So ein Mist, dachte ich.

Ich probierte es noch einmal. Die Tür musste doch irgendwie aufgehen.

„Liv, lass es, ich hab vorhin die Kindersicherung rein gemacht, da du ja deine Hände nicht bei dir lassen konntest."

Ich schaute Elliot böse an. „Kindersicherung? Ich bin ja wohl kein Kind mehr!" sagte ich entrüstet.

„Nein du benimmst dich aber so. Und jetzt sag mir bitte, wer Jack ist und warum du im Krankenhaus warst."

„Elliot ich will nach oben. Ich will baden gehen. Am Besten in warmen Scotch."

Ich schaute verträumt an die Decke des Autos.

„Liv, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst und mir sagst, was mit dir heute passiert ist…!"

Elliot wurde laut, zu laut für meine Verhältnisse.

„Schrei mich nicht so an!", schrie ich zurück.

Elliot atmete tief ein und aus. Er sah aus, als wenn er in irgendeiner Therapie war und sich selbst beherrschen musste.

Vielleicht sollte er das jedoch mal tun. Würde ihm gut tun.

Und auch seinen Mitmenschen. So jetzt hatte ich es ihm gegeben.

Nein ich hatte das nur gedacht. Auch gut.

Nach meinem gedankenschwall blickte ich wieder zu Elliot, der jedoch nicht mehr an seinem Platz saß.

Irgendwie war er ausgestiegen, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hatte.

Anscheinend war ich doch ziemlich benebelt.

Plötzlich ging meine Tür auf und ich drehte mich erschrocken um.

„Kommst du?", fragte Elliot mich auffordernd.

„Geht nicht. Du hast mich festgebunden."

„Liv, du wirst doch wohl in der Lage sein, den Gurt aufzumachen." Elliot schaute mich entnervt an.

„Nee kann ich nicht."

Elliot schaute noch entnervter und beugte sich über mich rüber, um meinen Gurt zu lösen.

Ich nutze natürlich die Chance, als er direkt über mir war und schlug ihn mit meiner Hand auf seinen Hintern.

Elliot wollte gerade wieder hoch kommen, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Was sollte das bitte gerade?"

Elliot war immer noch über mich gebeugt und wartete anscheinend auf eine Antwort von meiner Seite.

Als er merkte, dass er keine Antwort erhielt, zog er sich zurück und sobald er stand, packte er meinen Arm und zog mich mit Schwung aus dem Auto, was für mich jedoch schon wieder zu viel des guten war.

Ich hielt mich sofort an ihm fest, da ich merkte, ohne ihn wäre ich sofort wieder auf allen vieren gelandet.

Ich nahm mir vor, nie wieder so viel zu trinken, aber zurzeit wollte ich trotzdem noch mehr haben.

„Wo ist dein Schlüssel?", fragte Elliot mich.

„Ich denke, in meiner Hosentasche."

„Denn hol ihn raus."  
„Also Elliot, wenn ich das jetzt zu dir gesagt hätte…"

„Liv, sei nicht so albern und hole den Schlüssel raus. Warum hast du überhaupt eine Jogginhose an?"

Das Wort Schlüssel betonte er ziemlich merkwürdig.

Ich blickte ihn mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf an und beantwortete seine Frage nicht, sondern stellte ihn lieber ein Gegenfrage.

„Hat die Hose überhaupt eine Hosentasche?"

Elliot blickte mich an, als wenn ich ihn gerade gefragt hätte, ob Kühe fliegen können.

„Du musst doch wissen, ob deine Hose Taschen hat", antwortete er auf meine Frage.

„Aber wenn das doch nicht meine Hose ist", sagte ich etwas weinerlich zu ihm.

Elliots Blick sprach Bände.

Ich glaube, ich hatte es geschafft, ihn vollkommen zu verwirren.

„Wenn ich nachschaue, muss ich dich loslassen und dann bist du Schuld, wenn ich hinfalle."

„Ich bin Schuld, klar, vielleicht hättest du nicht soviel trinken sollen", konterte er.

Auf einmal fiel mir wieder ein, weswegen Elliot sich vorhin entschuldigen wollte.

Ich war ziemlich stolz auf mich, dass es mir wieder eingefallen war.

„Vielleicht hättest du mich nicht so behandeln dürfen, dann wäre ich zu dir gekommen und wäre gar nicht erst in dieser Kneipe gelandet."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal wieder vollkommen nüchtern zu sein.

Leider merkte ich spätestens daran, dass dies nicht der Fall war, als ich Elliot losließ, einen Schritt von ihm weggehen wollte und dabei aber unsanft auf dem Hintern landete.

Elliot schüttelte den Kopf und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

Genau wie gestern. Genau derselbe Blick.

Ich wollte aufstehen, schaffte es aber nicht.

Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Liv ich bitte dich, hole deinen Schlüssel raus. Wir müssen das jetzt nicht auf der Straße ausdiskutieren."

Elliot blickte mich flehend an.

Da Elliot mich jetzt festhielt, nahm ich meine Hand und fuhr auf beiden Seiten über die Stelle der Hose, an der normalerweise die Taschen waren.

Bei dieser Hose jedoch nicht.

Ich ging meine Gedanken durch und überlegte fieberhaft, wo ich im Krankenhaus den Schlüssel hingesteckt hatte.

Da kam mir der Geistesblitz.

Ich hatte mir vorhin diese Schlabberjacke angezogen, die kleine Taschen mit Reißverschluss hatte.

Auf der linken Seite der Jacke war eine etwas größere Wölbung zu merken.

Ich vermutete, dass es mein Portemonnaie war.

Auf der anderen Seite der Jacke, spürte ich nur einen kleinen Gegenstand.

Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss und blickte die ganze Zeit über Elliot in die Augen.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick und wartete wahrscheinlich auf meine Information in Sachen Schlüssel.

Triumphierend holte ich den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und hielt ihn lächelnd Elliot unter die Nase.

„Tadaa", verkündete ich.

Elliot führte mich zu der Eingangstür und ich wollte aufschließen, bekam aber den Schlüssel nicht wirklich ins Schloss.

„So eine Scheiße, die haben das Schloss ausgetauscht", erklärte ich ihm zu meiner Verteidigung.

Ohne was zu antworten, nahm Elliot mir mit einem kurzen Grinsen den Schlüssel ab und ehe ich mich versah, war die Tür offen.

„Du hast das bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht."

Elliot schaute mich verblüfft an und fragte: „Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Da ich zu stolz war, irgendwelche weiteren Erklärungen von mir zu geben, wollte ich hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach oben gehen, was mir jedoch immer noch Schwierigkeiten bereitete und Elliot mich wieder stützten musste.

Da ich merkte, dass mein Alleingang nichts werden würde, ließ ich mich von Elliot in meine Wohnung bringen.

Ich kam mir richtig wie in einem kleinen Abenteuer vor, da ich so gut wie jede Stufe gestolpert bin.

Eine Herausforderung für mich.

Nach zwei Treppen war es Elliot anscheinend zu doof mit mir und er hob mich wieder hoch und trug mich den Rest zu meiner Wohnung.

Diesmal ließ ich es, ohne mich zu wehren, über mich ergehen, da ich einfach nur noch in mein Bett wollte.

Oben angekommen, ließ er mich runter und ich stütze mich an der Wand ab.

Er schloss meine Tür auf und ich schaffte es sogar, mich alleine vorwärts zu bewegen.

Auf wackeligen Beinen schaffte ich es bis zur Couch.

Das mit dem hinsetzen ging aber nicht so einfach, denn ich verfehlte irgendwie mein Ziel und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante.

Da ich jedoch nicht auf die Beine kam schrammte ich noch weiter an ihr entlang und landete schließlich liegend auf dem Boden.

Mein Schädel brummte und ich faste mir mit der Hand an die Stirn. Ich merkte warmes Blut.

Toll gemacht Olivia. Echt super.

Auf einmal war Elliot an meiner Seite und zog mich hoch.

Mir wurde wieder schwindelig.

„Liv, was machst du denn?", fragte Elliot sanft.

Er setze mich auf die Couch und befahl mir, mich hinzulegen, was ich auch tat.

„Elliot?", wimmerte ich, doch er antwortete nicht.

Kurz darauf war Elliot jedoch wieder an meiner Seite und tupfte mit einem nassen Tuch meine Wunde ab.

Ich ließ es über mich ergehen und wartete, bis er fertig war.

Er tunkte das rot gewordene Tuch in eine Schüssel neben ihm und wusch es aus.

Danach legte er es mir auf meine Wunde.

Es kühlte und fühlte sich angenehm an.

„Es müsste bald aufhören zu bluten. Alles soweit ok?"

Diesmal genoss ich die Frage. Ich wusste auch nicht, aber es war diesmal eine andere Situation als gestern.

„Mir brummt der Schädel, mir ist schlecht, ich hab eine Schusswunde am Bauch, aber trotzdem danke der Nachfrage."

Elliot schaute mich sofort erschrocken an und fragte: „Schusswunde??!"

Ich probierte zu nicken, was mir jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

Ohne michweiter zu fragen, schob Elliot die Jacke beiseite und schob das Top nach oben, so dass mein Bauch freigelegt war.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

Elliots Sorge klang echt.

Als er merkte, dass ich nicht antwortete, legte er sanft seine Hand auf die Wunde.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, jedoch nicht wegen dem Schmerz, der langsam wieder kam, sondern wegen Elliots Berührung.

Der Alkohol schien langsam seine größte Wirkung zu verlieren.

Man sagte ja auch, wenn man im Rausch ein Schockerlebnis hatte, wurde man schlagartig nüchtern.

Elliot fragte mich noch einmal: „Liv, sag mir bitte, was passiert ist."

„Das war Jack. Wir hatten einen Streit und er hat mit meiner Dienstwaffe auf mich geschossen."

Elliot blickte mich fragend an. „Wer ist Jack? Und warum hatte er deine Dienstwaffe?"

Ich suchte nach Worten, Elliot alles kurz zu erklären, da ich eigentlich einfach nur schlafen wollte.

Leise murmelte ich eine Erklärung.

„Jack war kurzzeitig mein Freund. Ich hatte vorhin meine Dienstwaffe nicht dabei, als ich zur SVU gekommen bin. Er muss sie in der Zeit eingesteckt haben. Er hat hier gewartet. Ich bin nach Hause und wollte mit ihm Schluss machen. Wir sind in den Park und er hat nicht akzeptiert, dass ich ihn verlassen wollte. Er zog die Waffe und hat kurz darauf geschossen. Ich hatte Glück, dass er keine Erfahrungen hatte, sonst wäre die Kugel wahrscheinlich nicht nur in den Bauch gegangen. Er war noch so geistesgegenwärtig den Notarzt zu rufen. Was aber mit ihm passiert ist und wo meine Dienstmarke geblieben ist, die ich mithatte, dass weiß ich nicht. Im Krankenhaus lag nur mein Schlüssel und mein Portemonnaie neben mir. Ich bin abgehauen mit den gestohlenen Sachen, ohne dass jemand davon was mitbekam. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du. Na so ungefähr. Ich bin in der Kneipe gelandet, hab zu viel getrunken und schulde dem Kellner immer noch Geld. Er hat meine Adresse aufgeschrieben."

Für eine kurze Erklärung war sie ziemlich lang geworden. Ich wollte aber nicht, dass Elliot unnötig weitere Fragen stellte.

„Wie hieß die Kneipe?", fragte Elliot sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht genau… ich glaube irgendwas mit Pub und so ein merkwürdiger Name mit Baracuda und New York."

„Gut, schlaf jetzt erstmal. Ich lege dir noch ein frisches Tuch über die Wunde und dann müsste es eigentlich langsam aufhören."

Ich nickte langsam und brummte ein „hm", in der Hoffnung, ich konnte nun endlich schlafen.

Ich merkte auch nicht, wie Elliot mein Tuch austauschte, ich war sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich erwachte als ein Sonnenstrahl in mein Gesicht viel und mich blendete.

Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war und was passiert war, aber kurz darauf kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Ich schreckte hoch und erschreckte mich, als ein feuchtes Tuch auf meinen Beinen landete.

Genau, Elliot hatte mir ja das Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt.

Wenn es jetzt aber immer noch feucht war, musste er es zwischendurch erneuert haben.

Ich drehte vorsichtig den Kopf nach links und sah Elliot zusammengesunken und schlafend an die Couch gelehnt liegen.

Ohne, dass ich es merkte, zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad. Ich kam mir so vor, als wenn ich gleich explodieren würde, so dringend musste ich auf die Toilette.

Nach dem ich fertig war, blickte ich in den Spiegel.

Meine Wunde auf der Stirn sah schlimm aus.

Ich fasste mit dem Finger auf sie und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

Ich suchte das Desinfektionsmittel im Schrank und als ich es fand, nahm ich es mit einem Wattebausch mit ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ich das Desinfektionsmittel auf den Tisch stellte, sprang mir meine Dienstmarke ins Auge.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht.

Als ich sie hochhob, lagen zwei Zettel unter ihr.

Ich hob den ersten auf und sah, dass es eine Quittung für die Krankenhausrechnung war.

Kartenzahlung. Mit Unterschrift. Elliots Unterschrift.

Ich nahm den zweiten Zettel in meine Hände und sah den restlichen Betrag aus der Kneipe.

Auch eine Kartenzahlung. Auch ohne Geheimzahl, sondern mit Unterschrift. Wieder Elliots Unterschrift.

Ich schluckte und zählte eins und eins zusammen.

Nach dem ich eingeschlafen war, musste er noch einmal losgefahren sein und alles bezahlt haben.

Ich fragte mich, wie er in die Kneipe gekommen war, da sie geschlossen hat, als ich rausgeschmissen wurde.

Ich legte alles wieder auf den Tisch.

Leider etwas zu unsanft, denn die Dienstmarke schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf und Elliot schreckte hoch.

Ich schaute ihn an und er schaute verschlafen auf mich.

„Du bist ja wach Liv. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

Ich antwortete nicht auf seine Frage und schaute ihn einfach nur weiter an, ehe ich meinen Mund wieder aufbekam und fragte: „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Elliot schaute fragend zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

Ich nahm die Zettel vom Tisch und hielt sie ihm vor die Augen.

„Das!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Sehe es als eine Art… ach ich weiß nicht. Ich hab es gern getan."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich zahle dir es wieder zurück."

„Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun. Ich hab es für dich getan ok?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte und murmelte ein „danke."

Da mir das Schweigen unangenehm war, nahm ich den Wattebausch und das Desinfektionsmittel und schüttete etwas auf die Watte.

Bevor ich damit auch nur annähernd an meine Stirn gelangte, kniete Elliot vor mir und nahm mir die Watte aus der Hand.

Ich ließ ihm wortlos weiter machen.

Als er mit der Watte an meiner Stirn angekommen war, zuckte ich zusammen und verzog wieder vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

Ich an meiner Stelle, hätte bestimmt sofort aufgehört, aber ich ließ Elliot weiter machen.

Es tat außerdem gut, die Kühle zu spüren, auch wenn es höllisch brannte.

Ich grub meine Hand in den Stoff der Couch. Jedoch nur für kurze Zeit, denn Elliot war kurz darauf fertig mit dem desinfizieren.

Ich blickte ihn dankbar an und er lächelte mir zu.

Wortlos stand er darauf auf und brachte die Sachen wieder ins Bad zurück.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte und rutsche unruhig auf der Couch hin und her.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand.

7:15 Uhr.

Lange schien ich nicht geschlafen zu haben, aber genau so fühlte ich mich auch.

Elliot kam aus dem Bad zurück und kam direkt auf mich zu.

Als er bei mir angekommen war, setzte er sich neben mich.

Wir beide schauten einfach nur gerade aus, ich hatte meine Hände neben meinem Körper und berührte deswegen leicht seine Oberschenkel.

Er hatte seine Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

Damit löste sich die Anspannung von mir und ich antwortete ihm: „Jetzt verlässt mich langsam die betäubende Wirkung und der Schmerz kommt überall durch, aber sonst ganz gut."

Elliot ließ ein „hm" hören und nickte.

Als wieder keiner etwas sagte, bat ich ihn: „Bitte sag Cragen nichts davon oder sonst jemanden. Ich hab Angst, dass ich meinen Job verliere oder anders behandelt werde."

„Nein, keine Sorge, das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Elliot zu mir um und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich fragte mich, warum ich eigentlich schon wieder gerade laufen konnte, nach der Sauforgie gestern.

Eigentlich war es ja alles auch erst heute, gestern war ja harmlos gewesen.

Plötzlich rissen meine Gedankenströme ab, denn ein schriller Ton zerriss die Stille.

Ich signalisierte, dass es mein Festnetztelefon war.

Ich wusste auf Anhieb keinen, der dort anrief, denn wer mich wirklich kannte und erreichen wollte, rief auf mein Handy an.  
Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo mein Handy gerade war.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", fragte Elliot mich gerade.

Ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

Meine Ansage von Anrufbeantworter fing an zu laufen: Hey hier ist Olivia. Ich bin gerade nicht zu Hause. Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht und ich rufe so schnell wie möglich zurück. Danach erfolgte ein Piep und ich hörte die Stimme von Jack sprechen.

„Hey Olivia ich bin's, Jack. Ich rufe aus dem Gefängnis an. Ich bin nicht wirklich verhaftet, da sie dich auch befragen wollten. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, es war ein versehen. Ich brauche deine Aussage, damit sie mir glauben. Hol mich hier raus und wir können es noch einmal versuchen. Bitte. Geb uns eine Chance. Ich liebe dich noch immer…"

Als ein weiteres Piep das Ende der Nachricht verkündete, schluckte ich schwer.

Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich war total verzweifelt.

Ich wusste absolut nicht, was ich machen sollte.

Ich saß stocksteif da und blickte mit tränenverschleierten Augen einfach gerade aus, bis Elliot mich auf einmal am Arm berührte.

Ich schreckte hoch und sprang auf.

„Bitte, fass mich nicht an… es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht."

Und mit diesen Worten rannte ich in mein Schlafzimmer, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, schloss ab und warf mich mit meinem Gesicht auf mein Kissen.

Ich weinte in mein Kissen und wusste einfach nicht warum.

Ich war doch stark.

Ich hatte es geschafft, mit Jack Schluss zu machen.

Er wollte mich erschießen, doch er hat es nicht geschafft.

Er war hinter Gittern. Ich bräuchte nur sagen, wie es richtig war.

Er hat auf mich geschossen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass ich Schluss gemacht hatte.

Der Typ war doch krank. Er wollte mich erschießen, weil ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.

Ich brauchte mich nicht zu fürchten, höchstens erst, wenn er rauskommen würde, was wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauerte, schließlich hatte er mich ja nicht umgebracht.

Und wenn er sich dann rächen würde? Was dann? Wer würde mich dann beschützen?

Ich hatte gemerkt, wie er werden konnte.

Was sollte das weiterhin werden?

Warum?

Warum ich?

Warum zog ich Elliot da mit rein?

Elliot… dieses Wort hallte in meinem Gedanken wieder.

Ich brauchte ihn.

Ich wollte, dass er mich festhielt, mir beistand, mich tröstete.

Aber alles was ich geschafft hatte, war ihm zu sagen, dass er mich nicht anfassen sollte.

Ich war dämlich.

Ich brauchte ihn bei mir, dass merkte ich gerade mehr als sonst.

Ich fühlte eine Leere in mir, ohne ihn.

Ich brauchte ihn wie die Luft zum atmen.

Ohne Elliot würde ich sicherlich eingehen.

Wiederum war er nicht gut für mich. Er war der größte Grund, weswegen ich mich gestern so sinnlos besoffen hatte.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken.

Warum er mich so behandelt hatte. Was hatte ich ihm getan?

Ich sah meine Mutter vor mir. Damals, sie hat gesoffen ohne Ende.

Was war nur aus mir geworden?

Das ich meine Nacht gestern auch so verbracht hatte.

Ich wurde ein Glück nicht aggressiv, im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Vielleicht hatte ich gestern doch etwas Falsches gesagt.

Meine Erinnerung war nur noch bruchhaft vorhanden.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Elliot rief von draußen: „Liv kann ich rein kommen!?"

Ich reagierte nicht und Elliot drückte die Klinke runter, jedoch mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Tür verschlossen blieb.

„Bitte mach die Tür auf Olivi! Hey ich bin's! Bitte, ich helfe dir, dass durchzustehen."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch mehr wollte, er war nicht gegangen, obwohl ich fest damit gerechnet hatte.

Er war immer noch hier, nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er wollte zu mir, er wollte alles gemeinsam mit mir durchstehen.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

Ich blieb an der Tür stehen und wartete, bis Elliot die Tür öffnete.

Ein paar Sekunden später ging sie auf und Elliot kam herein.

Er sah mich an.

Lieb.

Sanft.

Verstehend.

Mitfühlend.

Ich sah so viel in seinem Blick.

So hatte er mich noch nie angesehen.

Er streckte langsam seine Hand aus und berührte mich sanft an der Wange.

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, aber als ich Elliots Hand nicht wegdrückte oder zurück trat, legte er seine ganze Hand auf meine Wange und wischte mit seinem Daumen meine Tränen weg.

Er brauchte keine Worte, ich war ihn für diesen Moment so dankbar, wie ich es noch nie gewesen bin.

Ich hielt nicht mehr an mich und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

Elliot trat einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich ohne weiteres Wort in die Arme.

Er hielt mich einfach nur fest.

Das tat mir so gut.

Ich fühlte mich geborgen bei ihm, wie ich es bei keinem anderen Menschen getan hatte.

Er tat mir so gut.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so da standen.

Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, irgendwann lies er mich los, meine Tränen waren versiegt.

Elliot nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir in Richtung der Wohnungstür.

Kurze Zeit später waren wir auf dem Revier, ein vollkommen fremdes, welches ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ich wusste, dass es existierte, aber war nie in ihm gewesen.

Kurz darauf brachte mich man zu einer Gegenüberstellung mit Jack.

Ich schluckte schwer, aber ich wusste, Elliot war bei mir, er gab mir halt.

„Olivia, schön dass du hier bist", begrüßte mich Jack als zu mir geführt wurde.

Kurz bevor er vor mir stand, stockte er und schaute auf Elliot.

„Wer ist das? Was will er hier?"

Jacks Blick wurde hart wie Stein.

„Ich bin ihr Partner. Und sie haben fast einen Detective erschossen. Glauben sie nicht, dass sie so leicht davonkommen."

Elliots Worte hallten im Raum wieder, als wenn eine Bombe eingeschlagen hat.

Und ehe ich mich versah, schoss Jack vor, schlug Elliot nieder und nahm mich in den Schwitzkasten.

Elliot rappelte sich gerade wieder hoch und einer der Beamten im Raum zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Jack und mich.

„Lasst mich gehen, mit ihr. Wir beide gehören zusammen."

„Machen sie keine Dummheit", ermahnte ihn der Beamte mit der Waffe.

Ein anderer Beamter stand einfach nur da, ich glaubte, dass er neu im Geschäft war.

Elliot blutete aus der Nase, ich wollte Jack dafür umbringen, was jedoch gerade im Moment nicht so gut aussah. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, der Druck um meinen Hals wurde immer stärker.

„Jack, lassen sie Olivia los. Es ist vorbei." Elliots Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt und wirkten ruhig.

„Ich werde sie umbringen! Lassen Sie uns gehen. Sie gehört zu mir. Wenn ich sie nicht bekommen kann, dann auch kein anderer! Klar? Also lassen Sie uns durch."

Oh mein Gott, der war noch durchgedrehter als ich dachte.

Der würde mich tatsächlich umbringen.

Ich fing langsam an, nach Luft zu schnappen und röchelte etwas.

Wenn er noch ein bisschen zudrückte, hatte er bald nichts mehr von mir.

In einer anderen Situation hätte ich den Kerl erledigt.

Doch ich war wie gelähmt.

Als er sich langsam in Richtung des Ausganges bewegte, drückte er noch mehr zu und meine Beine gehorchten mir so gut wie nicht mehr.

Er schliff mich einfach mit.

Keiner unternahm was.

Warum unternahm keiner was?

Er hatte verdammt nochmal kein Messer oder eine Waffe.

Ok, wenn er gut war, konnte er mir leicht mein Genick brechen, aber ich schätze, ich starb eher an Erstickung.

Er öffnete mit einer Hand die Tür, mit der anderen hielt er mich weiter umklammert.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, stand er mit dem Rücken zum nächsten Raum.

Auf einmal hörte ich einen dumpfen Aufprall, Jack stöhnte kurz auf und sein Griff lockerte sich.

Er fiel einfach in sich zusammen und ich wäre es auch, wenn nicht sofort Elliot bei mir gewesen wäre und mich gehalten hätte.

Ich drehte mich jedoch sofort um, um zu schauen, was passiert war.

Vor mir stand eine grinsende Casey und hielt eine kleine Eisenfigur in den Händen.

„Ihr habt eine Anwältin bestellt?" Casey grinste uns nun alle an.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dich in diesem Fall zu vertreten Liv, aber ich glaube, dass brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr."

Ohne, dass ich was tun konnte, fing ich auch an zu grinsen.

Mittlerweile bekam ich wieder Luft, auch wenn mein Hals etwas schmerzte.

Ich ließ Elliot los und stieg über Jack zu Casey und umarmte sie.

„Du kommst genau richtig", lobte ich sie.

„Ich bin eben die Heldin des Tages."

Ich ließ Casey los und schaute ihr in die Augen und lächelte sie fröhlich an.

Hinter mir hob Elliot gerade Jack vom Boden auf, der jedoch ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Schafft ihn mir bloß aus den Augen", bat ich die Anwesenden.

„Dann lass uns mal anfangen, ihn für immer wegzusperren", sagte Casey zu mir.

Ich schaute sie an und antwortete: „Darauf kannst du wetten."

Nach einem Prozess und der Wahrheit, dass Jack nicht nur ausversehen auf mich geschossen hatte und seiner Aktion vorhin, veranlasste Casey, dass er in ein Psychiatrisches Gefängnis eingeliefert wurde.

Ich saß auf einem Stuhl in der Küche und hatte das Radio an

Nach dem Prozess waren Elliot, Casey und ich was essen gegangen.

Ich hatte irgendwie Hunger nach dieser ganzen Aufregung.

Elliot hatte ohne mein Wissen nach dem Anruf von Jack Casey angerufen, deswegen war er mir erst so viel später ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt.

Den Kellner hatte er bezahlt, in dem er den Chef aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte, der im selben Haus wohnte, wo die Kneipe war.

Ich war glücklich, so gute Freunde zu haben.

Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie tun würde.

Ich konnte dankbar sein, sie zu haben.

Und bei der SVU war ich immer willkommen. Es war meine kleine Familie.

Obwohl ich gerade jetzt soviel Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, von denen nur Elliot wusste. Ok auch Casey, ich hatte es ihr selber erzählt.

Aber ich glaubte, bei den beiden war mein Geheimnis gut aufgehoben.

Der Kaffee hatte fertig gekocht, den ich aufgesetzt hatte und ich nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und schenkte in beide ein.

Ich brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Elliot auf mich wartete.

Wir setzten uns beide auf die Couch und tranken schweigend unseren Kaffee.

Ich hielt es jedoch nicht lange aus und fing an, mich bei ihm zu bedanken.

„El, ich bin so froh, dass du das mit mir durchgestanden hast. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte."

„Für dich doch immer wieder gerne Liv."

Elliot lächelte mich an.

Dieses Lächeln ließ mein Herz höher schlagen.

„Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte."

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört, oder hatte Elliot das wirklich zu mir gesagt?

Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid, wie ich dich angefahren habe… gestern beim Fahrstuhl bei der SVU. Aber du warst so merkwürdig. Ich weiß ja jetzt warum. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wünschte, du hättest mir gesagt, was dich bedrückt. Das nächste Mal, wenn du Probleme mit deinem Freund hast, sag es mir bitte."

Wow so eine lange Rede hatte ich von Elliot lange nicht mehr gehört, oder besser gesagt, eigentlich noch nie.

Ich schaute ihn an und erklärte: „Ich will eigentlich keinen anderen Freund mehr haben."

Elliot schaute mich verständnislos an, doch dann sah ich auf seinem Gesicht ein grinsen und er fragte: „Sag mal, was du gestern machen wolltest in deinem Rausch… und auch die Sache als ich dich abgeschnallt hatte…"

Ich unterbrach ihn erschrocken.

„Red bloß nicht weiter, dass ist peinlich." Ich senkte verlegen den Blick.

Was sagte man? Wenn man Alkohol getrunken hatte, sagte man die Wahrheit, oder ich denke, man konnte sie auch ausführen.

Wie peinlich.

Ich hoffte, er wusste nicht, dass ich mich schon vor längeren in ihn verliebt hatte, eigentlich schon fast seit dem ersten Tag, als ich ihn kennen lernte.

Aber damals hatte er Kathy und ich wusste er war Tabu.

Als Kathy weg war, war da Dani und als ich erfahren hatte, was passiert war, hat es mir das Herz gebrochen.

Als ich wieder soweit war, kam Kathy wieder, doch nicht für lange.

Und nun saß ich hier mit Elliot, mir stieg wahrscheinlich die Röte ins Gesicht und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.

Plötzlich sagte Elliot: „Liv, dass brauch dir nicht peinlich sein. Wäre die Situation anders gewesen und wenn du nicht besoffen gewesen wärst, hätte ich es sogar schön gefunden."

Ich schreckte sofort hoch und schaute Elliot mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was hast du…" , doch weiter kam ich nicht mit meiner Frage, denn Elliot legte seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund und lies ein „psst" hören.

Er rutschte weiter auf mich zu und kam langsam mit seinem Kopf näher. Immer näher, bis sich unsere Münder berührten.

Ich war mega happy und genoss diesen ersten Kuss mit Elliot besonders.

Wow, dachte ich, mein kleines Abenteuer hatte mir also doch etwas gebracht.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, strahlte ich über beide Ohren.

Elliot jedoch auch.

„Deine Aktion war gut, ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Und keine Angst, ich werde dich beschützen und nicht so werden wie Jack. Und Cragen erkläre ich das auch mit uns. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist eh erst einmal krank geschrieben und ich werde jede freie Minute hier sein, um dich gesund zu pflegen."

Er war doch einfach zu süß.

Ich liebte Elliot. Es tat gut, dass ich wusste, er erwiderte meine Liebe nun.

„ich liebe dich, El", sagte ich ihm.

„Ich dich auch, Liv."

Er drückte mich langsam nach hinten, so dass ich auf der Couch lag und zog meinen Pullover hoch.

Wir waren noch kurz im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Sie hatten mich noch einmal untersucht, mir meine Dienstwaffe gegeben, die sie Jack abgenommen hatten und mir einen neuen Verband angelegt.

Elliot legte nun zärtlich seine Hand auf meine Wunde und küsste sie danach.

Dieses Gefühl, was ich hatte, war unbeschreiblich.

Kein Wort der Welt hätte es zum Ausdruck bringen können.

Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

Ich zog Elliots Gesicht zu meinem heran und er legte sich sanft auf mich, so dass es mir nicht weh tat.

Er küsste mich wieder und ich wusste, dieser Kuss würde nicht der letzte sein.


End file.
